


She Found Out

by sheepishwolfy



Series: Casual Hookups AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishwolfy/pseuds/sheepishwolfy
Summary: This was not the first time Tina had seen Gavin and Connor speaking to each other peacefully. Her desk offered a clear view of the majority of the bullpen, and she had witnessed an increasing number of these exchanges over the recent weeks. In the break room, at the copier, outside the door to the evidence lockers. They weren’t half as sly as they thought they were, accidentally-on-purpose wandering in the same direction, and subsequently talking without looking at one another. Like they didn’t quite realize they weren’t enemies anymore.





	She Found Out

In the sixteen years Gavin had been a sworn officer of the law, he had seen the breakroom coffee maker replaced at least four times. Yet despite each new machine promising better, faster, stronger coffee, the resultant beverage always maintained the approximate color and consistency of motor oil. Didn’t taste much better, either. 

It didn’t seem to matter what you put in it—Gavin had tried milk, sugar, half and half, stevia, powdered creamers, and all combinations thereof—breakroom coffee remained bitter, dark, and oddly viscous. Whenever possible he preferred to hit up one of several cafes within walking distance for something actually worth consuming, but today he did not have that luxury. Today he needed to make a court appearance, and that meant suffering shitty coffee in the fifteen minutes before he had to leave. 

So there he was, not quite 100% awake. He stood at the counter with one hand in his pocket, staring blankly at the tiled backsplash and absently stirring agave into his mug. Tina swore by it, kept a bottle in the shared refrigerator with her name written across the label in huge block letters. Gavin wasn’t sure he trusted her. She had the most atrocious taste—in television, in food, especially in drinks. She willingly fucking drank melon BALLER, for God’s sake. 

“You look…. presentable.”

Connor had appeared next to him, was opening the cabinet over the coffee maker. Not quite in his personal space, a carefully measured distance away.

Gavin frowned down at his mug. There was a vaguely oily sheen on the surface. “Uh, thanks?” 

“Almost.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin said, without any real venom. They exchanged a brief sidelong glance, during which Connor smirked and Gavin rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you’d be in this morning,” Connor said. His focus was firmly on retrieving a mug from the top shelf.

Gavin plucked at the lapel of his suit. “No choice, I had to come get this.” 

Another sideways look from Connor, as he set the cup on the counter. This was just how they spoke at work now—not quite _ to _each other, but askance, like spies. It wasn’t exactly something they had discussed, just another pattern they’d fallen into. 

Maintaining professional appearances. 

“Is that... the only suit you own?” Connor asked, squinting a little more directly at the other man’s attire.

“Yeah.” Glancing down at himself, Gavin asked, “Is there something wrong with it?”

Sure, it was a tweedy brown color. And just a little ill-fitting, tight across his broad shoulders and loose through the waist. Maybe it wasn’t the finest suit ever made, but it got the job done on the rare occasions he needed it.

Connor pursed his lips as he plucked a tea bag from one of several boxes on the countertop. “No, there’s nothing _ wrong _with it, per se. Has it been tailored recently?”

Gavin snorted into his coffee cup. “Recently? No. I got it off the clearance rack at Sears ten years ago.”

“That explains a lot,” Connor said, at least half to himself. 

The android busied himself with drawing hot water from the coffee maker. Gavin turned around, leaning back against the counter to watch the morning bustle of the break room as he finished his coffee. 

“This is the trial for that burglary and attempted murder case, correct?” Connor asked. 

A small nod. “Yeah.”

Connor let out a quiet hum, tapped the fingers of one hand against the tile countertop. “You’re positive everything is in order with your investigation reports?”

“What? Of course I am,” Gavin said, mug halting halfway to his mouth. “Fuck kind of question is that?”

“The suspect has retained Jacinda Singh for his defense,” Connor replied, as though that somehow explained… anything. When he refused to elaborate further, Gavin shrugged and inclined his mug.

“...And?”

“Singh is a shark,” Connor said. “She has a remarkable talent for clearing cases on the smallest possible technicalities. I’ve been subjected to her questioning twice in the past year. If you’re certain this person is guilty, leave her nothing to seize on. Do your top two buttons.”

“I don’t see how this is going to make a difference,” Gavin muttered. Still, he twisted to set his coffee on the counter, and begrudgingly fastened the remaining buttons of his shirt. 

“You want to look like you’re making an effort,” Connor said, just on the edge of condescension. He took the steaming mug of hot water from the machine, dunked the tea bag into it to steep. “Do you have a tie?”

“I made the ultimate effort by _ catching _the fucking guy,” Gavin griped. Patting his pockets, he soon produced a tie from the inner lining of his jacket, where it must have been hiding for at least a year. “And I guess I do.”

“Put it on,” Connor said. “It’s a little more professional.”

“_ It’s a little more professional _,” Gavin repeated, in a high-pitched voice. Connor rolled his eyes, and shook two sugar packets into the tea as Gavin looped the tie around his neck and tied it.

_ Attempted _to tie it. It was an extremely rare occasion Gavin found the need to wear one, and all too quickly he realized he’d never done this without the aid of a mirror. 

“You don’t know how to tie a tie, do you?” Connor asked, politely suppressing a grin.

“Fuck off, yes I do,” Gavin said, glaring down at his chest. The android watched him fumble for a moment, amusement giving way to secondhand frustration.

“Just—you have to—no, you don’t,” Connor said. “Let me do it.” All pretense of hiding their conversation had been dropped by this point, as Connor turned fully to his colleague, brushing his hands away from the sad excuse for a knot. Gavin made an irritated sound, but didn’t otherwise protest.

With quick, methodical motions, Connor flipped up the collar of Gavin’s shirt, slid the tie to appropriate length before starting on the knot. 

“Run through your statement,” Connor suggested.

* * *

This was not the first time Tina had seen Gavin and Connor speaking to each other peacefully. Her desk offered a clear view of the majority of the bullpen, and she had witnessed an increasing number of these exchanges over the recent weeks. In the break room, at the copier, outside the door to the evidence lockers. They weren’t half as sly as they thought they were, accidentally-on-purpose wandering in the same direction, and subsequently talking without looking at one another. Like they didn’t quite realize they weren’t enemies anymore.

Initially, she attributed it to pride. Their rivalry was legendary, a clash of titans spoken of in whispers among the rookies. If they’d somehow stumbled into an understanding, they’d never let anyone else know. Better to keep up the veneer of animosity than ever deign to admit they might have been wrong about something.

Until, several weeks ago, Connor had voluntarily gone to Gavin’s house. 

Alone. 

To “check on him,” because he was unusually run down by a case.

Then texted her _ three hours _later, saying Gavin was fine. 

And now, today, whatever _ this _was in the break room. Their usual sideways not-conversation, which had suddenly escalated to Connor tying Gavin’s tie. Shocking enough in itself, but not totally outlandish. 

Then, _ it _happened. The most damning piece of evidence yet.

Connor put one long finger under Gavin’s chin, urging him to look up… and Gavin _ did it. _Exposed his throat to an android he purportedly hated. He stood with his hands on his hips, eyes resolutely on the ceiling, while they carried on their conversation. 

Without looking, Tina put her foot on her desk and levered backwards, rolling her chair across the aisle to Nines’ station.

“Are you seeing this shit?” she asked, leaning towards the android but not looking away from the breakroom.

“Yep,” Nines said, attention still firmly on his terminal. 

“Something’s going on there, right?” Tina rested her elbows on Nines’ desk. “Has your brother said anything to you? Gavin gets real fuckin’ squirrelly if I ask him anything.”

“I’d love to entertain your conspiracy theories, Chen, but I’ve got work to do,” Nines said, in his ever-placid tone of voice. 

Tina took a moment to squint at Nines’ screen. “That is _ your brother _ hitting on _ my best friend _, and you’re more concerned about your fantasy hockey scores?”

“I could win five hundred dollars at the end of the season,” Nines replied. “Are you going to give me five hundred dollars to theorize about our coworkers?”

“It’s not theoretical if it’s actually happening, Niner,” Tina said flatly. 

She turned back to the breakroom, just in time to see Connor folding Gavin’s collar back down. And to see Gavin’s eyes drop from the ceiling to Connor’s face, when the android wasn’t looking. His expression softened, just for a moment, and then just as quickly he looked away again.

Tina’s mouth fell open.

“Oh my god, they’re fucking,” she gasped.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nines said, a little too casually. Finally he looked up from his computer, giving her the subtlest of nods. “You know how much they _ hate _each other.”

“I’m gonna beat his ass,” Tina said. She whipped around to face Nines. “_ And _yours!”

A pained expression crossed his angular face. “Please don’t.”

* * *

“Much better,” Connor murmured, folding Gavin’s collar down. “Now you look like a semi-respectable detective instead of a crooked cop.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Gavin said, with a chuckle. 

Connor looked up long enough to wink. An odd feeling flickered in Gavin’s sternum—nerves about the upcoming deposition, no doubt.

The android ran his fingers under Gavin’s lapels, adjusting them over his collar. “Is this… _ polyester _?” he asked, with palpable disgust.

“Probably.”

“Atrocious.” Connor took a tiny step back to survey his work, then said, “I suppose it’s too much to hope that you own a tie clip.”

Gavin grinned, in the most shit-eating manner possible. “What the fuck is a tie clip?”

Connor huffed in mock irritation. “Here,” he said, removing the slim silver bar holding his own tie in place. “I have a spare in my desk.”

“Of fucking _ course _you do, you giant mechanical nerd,” Gavin said, shaking his head. 

Rather than handing the clip over, Connor slipped two fingers beneath Gavin’s tie. He slid them down, laying the tie flat, but paused before clipping it.

Leaning fractionally closer, he said, just loud enough for Gavin to hear, “Wear this tonight.”

Gavin arched one eyebrow, tilted his chin up, a devilish little smile tugging at his lips. “Oh yeah?”

Connor clipped the tie, stepped back, stuck his hands innocently in his pockets. “Yeah.”

“You _ are _a nerd,” Gavin said, teasing to cover the sudden heat in his chest. 

Plucking the mug of tea from the counter, Connor nodded to Gavin and turned to leave. “Good luck, Detective.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Gavin said. He lifted his own cup, started to take a sip as he watched—appreciated, honestly—the android’s exit.

Until he saw Tina stalking towards him, and realized she had probably seen the entire thing.

“Oh shit,” he hissed into his coffee. Quickly he set it down before she reached him and punched him directly in the chest.

“What the fuck, Teenie?” he whined, rubbing a hand over his sternum. For being roughly the size of a corgi, she hit like a fucking truck.

“You’re fuck—” she paused, glanced quickly around, leaned in and continued in a hiss—“_ you’re fucking Connor _.”

Gavin forced a laugh. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever—“

She punched him again.

“Jesus, fine, okay, maybe.”

“How long?” she demanded.

“Just a couple ti—Fuck’s sake, stop hitting me!” He flinched away as she raised a fist again. “Fine! Like four…. five months.”

“_ Five _?!”

Gavin patted the air with his hands, as though he could physically stop her words from reaching everyone in the room. “Keep it down! Look, it just—kind of happened—“

“For half a year?” Tina said, incredulous. “That’s longer than 90% of _ real _relationships you’ve ever had.”

“Oh my God, this is why I didn’t tell you,” Gavin replied, rubbing his eyes.

“What? So you can tell me about every random handie you’ve ever gotten in the back of an Uber, unless it’s Connor doling them out?”

“We’ve never— not in an Uber, anyway,” Gavin said. Then added, slyly, “Yet.”

“Gross.”

“You wanted to know,” Gavin shrugged. “Look, I gotta go, I have to be at the courthouse at 8:30.”

“We aren’t done here, Reed,” Tina said, following him as he made his escape. “I’m coming over tonight. You’re telling me everything.”

“Ah, can’t tonight,” he said, with an entirely unapologetic shrug. 

“Why? What are you—oh my GOD.”

“Bye, Teenie.”

“Whatever. Call me after your _ dick appointment _, you piece of shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs forever and i decided... to just publish it lol. another in the non-chronological saga of casual hookup convin
> 
> anyway follow me [on tumblr.](http://www.sheepishwolfy.tumblr.com) love to hear from you all <3


End file.
